


Tony Starks Blog for lost souls

by Mysecretscreenname



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All my favorite ships, Just a big ol collectionof characters, Multi, My ships be hella gay, Random - Freeform, Romance, Shameless author pandering, Shameless mary sue character, Shameless ship pandering, forums, funtimes, i cant tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Through some wonderful author magic all your favorite characters are now the same age.Tony Stark has been set a task by his counsellor. Make some friends. Some you actually like. So in a cheap cop out Tony turns to his favorite place. The internet. And makes more friends than he expects. This is the story of Tony starks chat for lost soulsThis story does have an actual plot it's just a slow build. This not just a facebook chats story :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear some things up I thought i should clarify everyone's usernames on totally not tumblr  
> Tony Stark: WorldsGreatestEverything  
> Steve Rogers: CaptianAmerica  
> Natasha Romanov: BlackWidow  
> Clint Barton: WorldsGreatestArcher  
> Bruce Banner: GiantGreenRageMonster  
> Thor: Thunderman  
> Loki:GodofMischef  
> Original Female Character/Sapphie: Mysecretscreenname (I know I'm terrible)
> 
>  
> 
> Characters will appear slowly  
> Leave a comment if you want any more characters to appear
> 
> Check out my tumbler Avengers age of the Fanfic if you want more avengers fics

Tony sat sulkily in the chair in his therapists office. The woman seemed to be saying something. Tony didn't really care what it was. She always rambled on about something he should be doing. Tony found that he didn't really care about anything anymore. What was there to care about anyway. His shit parents. Not likely. Any-"Anthony are you listening to me" Tony jerked upright in his chair. HIs therapist sighed "Clearly not then" Tony tried his best not to roll his eyes. "As I was saying" the therapist continued, a hint of exhaustion breaking through her sickly sweet tone "you clearly feel isolated and alone, like nothing meaningful exists in your life" Tony decided to pretend she hadn't just summed up how he was feeling in one sentence and for once in his life decided to listen. "So for this month, you are going to put as much effort as you possibly can into making new friends, real friends Anthony, not just people that fawn over you, understand" Tony nodded sullenly, very much regretting his decision to listen. "Now off you go" the therapist gestured towards the door "and when you come back next month I want you to have made at least two new friends". Tony rolled his eyes and trudged out of the office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Tony King of Snark~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony paced up and down the middle of his room, his mind working frantically. Surely there was some easy way to make friends, a get friends free card. Come on, Tony admonished himself, you are a genius man think of something. It only took a few more minutes of pacing before an idea struck. The Internet. It's gotta be way easier making friends over the internet. Right? 

So how to go about making friends on the internet.   
A few failed attempts later and Tony thought he may have the solution.   
Within the vast ocean of the internet, a small new life was born  
Tony Starks Blog for lost souls. Only time will tell as to what will come of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew made it  
> What a surprise :)
> 
> I've decided to make an actual blog called Tony Starks Blog for Lost Souls. It doesn't have any content currently so leave some suggestions about what the blog could be about. :)


End file.
